charlieputhfandomcom-20200216-history
Nine Track Mind
Nine Track Mind is the debut studio album by American singer Charlie Puth. It was released on January 29, 2016, by Atlantic Records, after being scheduled to be released on November 6, 2015. Puth has produced throughout the album. The album peaked at number 6 on the Billboard 200, however, it received negative reviews from critics with a score of 37 out of 100 on Metacritic, becoming the fifteenth worst reviewed album on the site. The album's lead single, "Marvin Gaye", featuring Meghan Trainor, was released on February 10, 2015. It peaked at number 21 on the Billboard Hot 100 and topped the charts in various countries including France, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. The album's second single, "One Call Away", was released on August 20, 2015. It peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100. On May 24, 2016, Puth released the third single "We Don't Talk Anymore", featuring Selena Gomez. The song has peaked at number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100. The finalized track listing was revealed on December 11, 2015. The final track listing removed the tracks "Know Your Name" and "Hard" and replaced them with "Dangerously" and "We Don't Talk Anymore". "I Won't Tell A Soul" was also due for inclusion on the Japanese edition, but was subsequently removed. Puth embarked on his Nine Track Mind Tour in March 2016. Singles and Videos "Marvin Gaye", which contains vocals from Meghan Trainor, was released on February 10, 2015, as the first single from the album. "One Call Away" was announced by Puth as the second single from the album on August 4, 2015, and was released along with the pre-order of the album on January 29, 2016. On May 11, 2016, Puth announced "We Don't Talk Anymore" as the third single from the album. Selena Gomez provides vocals for the song. It impacted US contemporary hit radio on May 24, 2016. A music video was released on February 19, 2016, to remix version of "Suffer", directed by Austin Starrett Winchell. On November 2, Puth released the music video to "Dangerously". Critical Reception Nine Track Mind received generally negative reviews from music critics. On Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album gained an average score of 37, based on 7 reviews, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews," making it the 15th worst reviewed album on the website. The Guardian's Rachel Aroesti gave Nine Track Mind three out of five stars, saying, "the standard of his songwriting is consistently high, and his central theme — romantic obsession that verges on the masochistic — makes for a record that softly burns." In a negative review for Pitchfork Media, Jia Tolentino — recognizing Puth's talent and "considerable abilities" — wrote that "the album's emotional range covers the spectrum from light longing to light infatuation, contributing to the overall sense that Nine Track Mind is aimed exclusively at hairlessness: children, prepubescents, the discomfitingly waxed." Personnel * Shy Carter – featured artist * Andrew Cedar – producer * Geoffrey Earley – producer, * Justin "DJ Frank E" Franks – producer * Selena Gomez – featured artist * Charlie Puth – lead vocals, producer, primary artist * Meghan Trainor – featured artist * Red Triangle – producer